


A Tender Moment on Mars

by gatekat



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: F/M, Haloeth, Loup Maru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-13
Updated: 2003-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: VignetteA few moments stolen from the war by lovers hoping for kits.





	A Tender Moment on Mars

Throttle's rest was disturbed by gentle hands caressing the hard muscles of his side and abs and a tail that knew him very well slipping up his inner thigh.

"Wakie, wakie, lover." Vagrant's voice was a croon nearly as soft as her tail's circling touch around his full balls. "It's time, handsome."

"Mmm?" He looked at her, his sleepy brain taking a moment to register what she was saying. "Oh," He smiled a little more and rolled over in her embrace. "That's why you wanted to get away from everyone."

"You know I love those black eyes of yours." She rumbled and claimed his mouth as he rolled in their sleeping bag to face her. "And you'll never show them in camp."

"For good reason," Throttle responded reflexively. Though he tensed when she removed his shades to reveal the solid black eyes of a Loup Maru of significant power and breeding, he allowed her to uncover the only part of his true nature he couldn't conceal without the physical barrier.

"I know, SunWind." She said softly and kissed him again before gently pushing him to his back and rolled on top of his muscular form. "But I know better, and I love them. We'll have beautiful kits."

"All kits are beautiful," he murmured with a tight throat and moaned as she rubbed her slick mons along his emerging cock to harden it rapidly enough to quench her fertile fires. "So are you." He shuddered in pleasure and opened his senses to their full canine sharpness to soak in the scents and intoxicating glory of her fertile cycle.


End file.
